1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for feeding bulk material onto a belt of a rotary hearth furnace that has hoods which cover the belt 58 as to form a ring, as well as a suitable device for this purpose.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Furnaces of this type demand an even temperature in the furnace chamber at the lowest possible consumption of energy. The removal device and, especially, the charging device, are of particular importance in this regard. From DE 33 12 467 C2, for example, a furnace for heating material is known that has a transport device in the area of the door opening for the purpose of feeding and removing the material, as well as a plurality of gripping devices that can feed the material to be heated from the transport device through the furnace openings to the contents of the hearth support located in the furnace, or remove the material. This known furnace is a so-called hearth bogie furnace, i.e., one in which material is not transported on a circular conveyor.
From EP 0 058 736 B1, a rotary hearth furnace with a heating device to produce a hot zone is known, which has a device that constitutes a feed-in station, via which parts can be introduced into the furnace.
Neither of these devices makes it possible to place bulk materials onto the furnace belt. Such a device is known from EP 0 259 510 B1. In this case, a screw device is used; however, this device is used to carry away the material.
Here, too, as is generally the case, the feeding of the bulk material is carried out by means of transport belts or chutes. In the present case, the material is passed onto the hearth belt via a lid (not described further).